


Wedding Bells and Black Lapels

by buckybahrns (hop_in_my_moricarty)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Multi, Teacher AU, Teacher Castiel, but also some raunchy stuff you feel me, lots of cute domestic fluff, mechanic!Dean, teacher!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hop_in_my_moricarty/pseuds/buckybahrns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak had almost everything he thought he ever needed: a job he loved, a nice house, a loving and extremely hot mechanic fiancé, and a perfect wedding just around the corner. But something was missing. A very small, chubby, adorable something.<br/>_________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Domestic Destiel because they're adorable as parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby Mary

"Please, Jess? Please please please _pleeeeaaaassseee_ _?"_ Cas begged of the wavy haired blonde. "Please let me hold her for just a few more minutes?" He shot her a pouty face with wide blue eyes, his lower lip trembling, hands clasped in front of his chest as he sat on the couch gazing up at her. Jess laughed at her soon-to-be brother-in-law, and handed him the delicate bundle she held cradled in her arms. Cas squealed happily as he gazed down on Dean's niece as she raised a chubby hand in the air, it flailing around uncontrollably.

"Only for a little while, Cas. We've gotta go soon," Jess said, sitting down next to the dark haired man on the soft couch. She picked up her mug off the coffee table, taking a sip of the cooled tea. "Sam and I are taking Mary to the doctor for her check-up." She sighed and leaned back into the soft material, closing her eyes. The weariness of being a new parent showed on her usually young face, the dark circles of several sleepless nights in a row showing, the worry lines beginning to form on her face. Jessica Moore-Winchester was a very talented young doctor at Sioux Falls General Hospital. She worked in the women and children's wing of the hospital until eight months of her pregnancy were up, when her friends forced her to take maternity leave. Then, at the end of 39 weeks, she went into labor and was taken care of by her own co-workers. While laid up in bed, she was able to correct the new nurses if they didn't follow procedure. She was a gentle woman, and made sure that the babies were all well taken care of, that the kids weren't scared, and the mothers were as relaxed as possible.

Sam and Dean chose that moment to walk in from the garage, Dean wiping oil off of his hands onto a filthy rag, and laughing at something Sam had said. Jess sat up and turned to face her husband, eyes lighting up with her smile and all the weariness melting off of her face at the sight of him. Cas looked up briefly at the two tall men, and grinned at Dean before turning his attention back to the baby in his arms.

"Dean, I want one," Cas complained to his fiancé, holding up the baby a little higher, the tiny blanket wrapped head gently cradled by a comparatively massive hand. Sam snorted and Dean punched his brother lightly in the arm. "They're just so soft and cute and chubby and adorable."

"And loud and full of poop and crying machines," Dean supplied unhelpfully. His green eyes twinkled with happiness as he took in the sight of Cas standing with the baby, though. Cas sighed heavily and rolled his eyes as he surrendered the baby up to Sam. The gentle giant took his infant daughter carefully from Cas, almost as if he was afraid she would shatter if he breathed the wrong way. Dean smiled at Cas, put an arm around the shorter man's waist, and planted a chaste kiss on his temple. Cas' face brightened, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips and he leaned onto Dean's side. "You work with kids every day, Angel. Do you really want to come home and have to take care of another one?" Dean asked, resting his head on top of Cas'.

"Yes," Cas replied almost instantly, not even pausing to think about it. "I love kids, Dean. And I don't know what you have against them, they love you." Cas' deep blue eyes followed Sam as he knelt on the floor, carefully holding Mary in one arm and getting her carrier ready with the other. Cas turned so that his front was against Dean's side and looked up at the mechanic. "And so do I. And I bet that if we got a kid, he or she would love you more than anything and you would love them and we could be the gay couple with their sassy daughter or their super macho son." Cas's eyes flicked around Dean's chiseled features. One side of Dean's mouth tweaked up, and he released a huff of breath that Cas took as laugh.

Jess rolled her eyes at the boys, and the grin never left her face as she gave Cas a quick hug before turning to Dean. “You won't be an less manly for being a father, Dean. You might lose a few hours of sleep every night, but you'll see it's not that bad,” Jess offered, hugging Dean tightly before turning to her husband standing at the door holding the car seat in one giant hand. “See you guys at Bobby and Ellen's tonight? Jo and Ash are coming.” Dean and Cas nodded together, waving the new parents out the door. 

Dean shut and locked the door, and as soon as the lock clicked into place, Cas jumped him. The blue eyed man pressed up against Dean, straining to reach his mouth, eager kisses placed along his jaw, his neck, and lips. “Cas, calm down,” Dean managed to breathe when Cas would pull away from his mouth to place kisses elsewhere. Cas started tugging at the hem of Dean's shirt, raising the fabric to his last rib. Cas placed his hands on the warm stomach, sliding around to the toned back, a needy sound escaping his throat.

“Can't. Need you,” Cas replied, out of breath and pulling Dean along with him to their bedroom. Cas reached behind him when he bumped into the closed door, easily twisting the doorknob open and guiding Dean to the bed without ever looking behind him. Cas flopped onto the bed, hands behind Dean's neck, pulling the taller man in for a kiss and gently releasing him so that Cas could scoot to the middle of the bed. Dean diligently followed, easily getting in between Cas' legs and resting the weight of his upper body on his forearms, hands under Cas' head, playing with the dark strands as they kissed. Cas began to grow impatient with Dean, and began lifting his hips to rub against Dean, aching for any friction he could get. Dean smirked into the kiss, also lifting his hips to keep Cas from getting what he wanted. 

“Dean,” Cas whined, arms reaching around to push on Dean's lower back. “Dean, please. I need it,” he whimpered, blue eyes dark with lust, pupils blown wide. He shot Dean a pleading look, and Dean took mercy on him. Cas moaned when Dean brought his hips back down, his own erection straining against the fabric of his jeans. Dean's breathing hitched when he heard Cas moan, and Dean thrusted his hips against Cas, who only moaned more, his need growing.

“I love you, Castiel,” Dean whispered into Cas' ear, his hot breath making the man under him shiver as it hit his neck. Dean dipped his head down, lips brushing Cas' earlobe, and he kissed his way down his neck. Dean reached under him, sliding Cas' shirt up, only breaking contact for Cas to pull it off. Dean pushed himself up on his hands, taking in the sight of Cas' lean body, toned by running and he ran a hand down Cas' side. Cas shivered and giggled at the same time.

“That tickles, Dean,” Cas squealed, as Dean smiled and began attacking Cas' sides with feather-light kisses, by blowing air on his stomach, and tickling him until Cas was writhing underneath him, unable to speak and laughing so hard his sides hurt. Dean gave Cas a final kiss above his bellybutton, and slid up the bed to lay next to him. Cas calmed down eventually, after Dean had finally stopped running his fingers over his sensitive sides, and stopped sending little rushes of air across his neck. Cas rolled over so he was facing Dean, his bare chest pressed against the clothed one. “You're the worst,” Cas said, kissing the tip of Dean's nose before reaching over the side of the bed for his shirt. “But I love you anyway, ya idjit.” Dean laughed at Cas' impression of Bobby, the gravelly voice sounding almost exactly like his uncle's.


	2. Dinner At Bobby's

Cas snuggled close to Dean and closed his eyes. "I'm tired," he murmured, nestling his head between Dean's head and shoulder. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas a little tighter, and whispered back, “Go to sleep, then, Angel. We don't have to be at Bobby's until seven.” Cas nodded a little, and relaxed into Dean. After a few minutes, his breathing slowed and deepened, and Dean smiled and planted a kiss on Cas' forehead. The burly mechanic sighed peacefully and soon he, too, was asleep.

* * *

Dean woke up slowly, blinking a few times and noticed that Cas was still sleeping. He pulled his arms away gently from the smaller man, and propped himself up on one elbow to look down at the love of his life. He smiled and bent his head down, whispering to Castiel, “Wake up, my angel. It's time to get ready.” Dean glanced at the clock on the bedside table. “It's 6:15, honey. We've got forty-five minutes to be there. 

Cas groaned lightly, eyes squeezing shut tighter. “Five more minutes,” he said, voice muffled by the blankets. Dean gently shook Cas by the shoulder, and one blue eye peered at Dean grumpily. “Fine. But if I fall asleep in the car, you'd better let me stay asleep.” Cas rolled onto his back, flexing his hands and rolling his neck. He sat up, stretching his long arms out in front of him, sitting up straighter to crack his back. He groaned again as he swung his legs off the side of the bed, and got up to walk to the closet. Dean only watched as Cas opened the doors to the closet, and stared into it with his arms crossed on his chest. Dean stood up and walked behind Cas, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on the slim shoulder. 

“Cas, it isn't a fashion show. It's just dinner at Bobby's with the family,” Dean said, turning his head to kiss Cas' neck. Cas rolled his eyes and sighed. “I know, but I just want to look like I didn't roll around in bed with you and then fall asleep fully clothed for the past few hours."

Dean chuckled, “I like the bed head look you have going on. It's adorable, honestly.” Dean stood up straight and ruffled Cas' dark hair, then grinned when Cas turned and faced him with a perfect imitation of what Dean called Sam's bitchface. “Fine, fine. Change if you want to. I'm just gonna lay on the bed and watch you fret over clothing.”

Cas shot Dean a sarcastic smile, and turned back to the closet. He finally picked out a pair of dark jeans and a button down, and tossed Dean a new T-shirt and a soft plaid flannel. “Here, Dean. Change your shirt, it's all wrinkled and stuff,” Cas said, pullinng off a “borrowed” shirt from Dean and an old pair of jeans. Dean watched Cas as he bent over to pick up the dirty clothes from the floor and toss them in the hamper 

“I dunno, I think you could just go like that to dinner. I'd certainly like it better,” Dean said, gaze fixed on Cas. Cas turned to Dean, and blushed slightly when he noticed Dean's eyes raking his chest and abdomen. He pulled his shirt on, not buttoning it, and then almost fell over trying to tug on his jeans. Dean made a disappointed noise when Cas put his clothes on, and reluctantly took off his own shirt to change 

“I know _you_ would, but how inappropriate would it be to turn up to your aunt and uncle's house in just some boxers? Very inappropriate is the answer. Plus, your brother, both your siblings-in-law, your step-cousin, and your infant niece are there. That's too many people for me to show up mostly naked,” Cas replied. Dean scoffed and muttered something about how it was almost the same as showing up in swim trunks. Cas rolled his eyes and began buttoning up the shirt.

Dean grabbed his keys and wallet off of his bedside table before giving Cas a quick kiss and heading out of the room. “I'm gonna go start up Baby, and pull her out in front, okay? Will you lock up once you're done?” Dean called from the hallway, footsteps pausing to grab his heavy boots from the door. Cas answered in the affirmative, sighing as he looked up into the mirror on the wall. “My hair's a mess,” Cas moaned, grabbing a brush off the dresser. He brushed it into place, and carefully mussed it up to make it seem like he hadn't spent five minutes trying to make it look perfect. Cas ran his hands through the hair at the front of his head one more time, grabbed the house key off the hook next to the bedroom door, and slipped on his Converse at the door before walking out into the warm late-summer night. He turned around to lock the door when somebody grabbed him from behind. Cas yelped loudly, voice hitting a pitch much higher than the normal rumble of it and dropped the keys. He heard Dean's deep chuckle in his ear and he turned around and hit Dean on the shoulder. “You scared me so bad I almost pissed myself! Dean, you're awful!” Cas squeaked, voice high and indignant. "You know I get paranoid when I'm out at night, you dick!” Dean apologized through his laughter, and tried to kiss Cas to make up for it. Cas huffed quickly and turned away to pick up the keys and lock up. He stormed past Dean down the paved walkway to the waiting Impala on the street. He opened the door quickly, shutting it with a little more force than was necessary, and angrily crossed his arms in the passenger seat. Dean followed behind him, rounding the front of the black car to slide into the driver's seat 

“I'm sorry, hon. I didn't mean to scare you that bad,” Dean scooted across the bench seat, getting closer to Cas and planting a kiss on the stubbled cheek. Cas turned his head away, and stared moodily out the window. “Just drive, you giant assbutt,” Cas grumped, voice returning back to its normal low tones. Dean complied, and the '67 Impala that John had left him rumbled away from the house, down the road of the suburban neighborhood.

* * *

At 7:10, the car rolled over the gravel driveway of the salvage yard, turning corners around the old cars that Bobby and Ellen fixed up for the past 15 years, and where Dean and Sam grew up after their parents died in a car accident when they were kids. Bobby raised the boys like his own sons, and when he and Ellen got married, he helped to raise his step-daughter Jo too.

Cas glanced at the Impala's clock, and bit his lip, worrying about being late. When the headlights of the car finally flashed over the two others in front of the run down house, Cas didn't wait for Dean to turn off the car before bounding up the steps and knocking on the door frantically. He motioned for Dean to hurry up, and Dean had only just gotten to where Cas was standing when a woman with dirty blonde hair and kind eyes opened the door. “Ellen! It's so nice to see you again,” Cas said, smile wide as he hugged her tightly. “So sorry we're late, Dean couldn't figure out how to not scare me half to death when I was trying to lock up.” Ellen laughed as Cas released her, and she pulled Dean in for a hug.

“Oh, it's not problem, boys. I was just about to call everyone in for dinner. You're just in time. And,” Ellen added, winking at Dean. “I made pie for dessert.” Dean sighed happily, grinning like a little kid. “Ellen, _you_ are the best aunt I could ever have. No wonder Bobby's kept you around for so long,” Dean joked, giving Ellen another hug. She smiled and invited the two tall men in, and they stepped inside the old house, the smell of Ellen's food filling it.

“Dean! Cas!” a voice called from around the corner, full of happiness. A blonde woman stuck her head out from the living room, eyes bright and a huge smile plastered on her face. She jumped into Dean's arms and laughed as he spun her around. Once Dean had put her down and ruffled her hair, she and Cas shared a huge hug, and she squeezed him tight 

“Hey, Jo,” Dean said, his face lit up like a Christmas tree as he took in the sight of the shorter woman. “You look good for a little brat.” Dean laughed when Jo punched him, laughing along. “Where's Ash? He better be treating my little cousin right,” Dean said, peering over Jo's head to look for her husband.

“Right here, amigo,” a voice said, accent familiar and friendly. “Ash!” Dean said, pulling him in for a handshake-turned-hug and clapping him on the back.

Jo rolled her eyes, smiling at her boys getting along, and turned to her mother. “Hey, Ma, you need any help with dinner?” Cas turned to Ellen, offering to help as well, but Ellen just waved them off.

“I can do it, y'all just go sit at the table. That goes for you two, too,” Ellen said, pushing Ash and Dean lightly towards the dining room. They smiled at her, then carried on the conversation they had started, Dean talking excitedly about a classic car he was working on at his shop, and Ash asking questions about it.

“So, Jo, how's married life treating you?” Cas asked, blue eyes studying the small girl who walked beside him. Jo grinned, and replied, “Oh, it's great. In fact, Ash and I were planning on our belated honeymoon being a cross-country road trip, since we didn't have one when we got married last year.” Cas nodded as he listened intently to Jo rattle off the details of their trip.

“You'll be back in time for the wedding, though, right?” Cas asked when they got to the dining room and greeted Sam, Jess, Bobby, and Mary. Jo's brow furrowed as she thought. “It's in October,” Cas supplied, and Jo nodded enthusiastically. Mary cooed from her high chair, and everyone smiled at her.

“Of course we will, Cas. We wouldn't miss it for the world,” Jo assured him, taking her place at the big table next to Jess. Cas smiled at Jo as he sat down in a chair in between Ellen's place and Dean. He and Ash were still talking animatedly about the car, but when Ellen came in carrying bowls of mashed potatoes and peas, they stopped and turned their attention to the food being set down on the table. Ellen left and came back with a basket of rolls and a platter of steaks Bobby had grilled and took her seat next to Cas. She let out a happy “hmph,” as people started serving themselves the food.

“This looks fantastic, Ellen, thank you,” Jess said, spooning mashed potatoes onto her plate. The rest of the table added in agreements and praise of the food as Ellen looked proudly on her brood being well-fed. She took the bowl of peas Cas handed to her and said, “Oh, it's no problem. You know I love cooking for you fools. I mean, if I wasn't here to look out for you, who would make you these meals? Not Bobby, that's for sure.” She winked at her husband, and chuckled.

Sam nodded, and remarked, “True, Ellen, very true.” Bobby shot him a look and growled, “Idjit,” before laughing along with the rest of the group. They all continued to eat, and when the table was cleared for dessert, and pie was being sliced, Jo and Ash shared a look before Jo piped up. “Everyone, Ash and I have an announcement.” Ellen paused, knife hovering over the apple pie and looked over at her daughter. The rest of the table stared at the couple, faces full of intrigue. Jo took a deep breath and Ash held her hand. “We're gonna have a baby!” He said, a proud smile taking over his face. The room exploded into sounds of happiness and congratulations, hugs and handshakes being exchanged quickly.

After they had calmed down and eaten their pie, Dean and Cas reluctantly said goodbye to their family, promising to come over again soon. The couple walked to the car, and Cas relaxed into his seat. “I always eat so much that I'm afraid I'm gonna fall into a food coma,” he groaned, a hand on his stomach. Dean agreed, and pulled away from the house. They drove in companionable silence until Cas said, “Even Jo and Ash are having a kid. Why can't we adopt one after the wedding, Dean? We could be a family then. He or she would be the oldest of the cousins, and everyone would love the kid.”

Dean looked over at Cas, his eyes closed as he leaned his head against the window. “Can we talk about this later, Cas? I don't really want to talk about this tonight. Let's just go home and sleep off the food, and we'll talk about adopting or not adopting a kid some other time, okay?” Cas sighed and said quietly, “Okay.” The rest of the drive was spent in silence, and by the time Dean pulled into the garage, Cas had fast asleep for a while. Dean hopped out of the car, opened the door leading into the house, and went back to the Impala for Cas. He opened the door carefully, trying to ensure it didn't squeak so Cas could stay sleeping. He scooped Cas up out of the car, carrying him bridal style and gently closing Baby's door with a foot. He closed the house door the same way, before walking to the bedroom and setting Cas down softly on the bed. Dean pulled off his socks, shoes, and carefully removed the jeans. When Cas was in his T-shirt and boxers, Dean picked him up again, pulling the covers back and setting Cas back down so he could pull them over the sleeping man.

Dean stripped off his shoes, socks, jeans, and shirts, crawling into bed next to Cas. Cas shifted slightly with Dean's weight on the other side of the bed, and rolled onto his side facing away from Dean. Dean scooted closer to Cas, placing an arm around Cas' waist, and in his sleep Cas sighed happily and wiggled so that they were spooning tightly together. Dean smiled against the back of Cas' neck as he pressed a kiss on it and whispered, “Good night, Cassie. Sleep well,” and fell asleep quickly.


	3. The Morning After

Dean woke up the next morning when the bright sunlight indicative of late morning shone through his eyelids. He groaned and brought a hand up to his face, shielding it from the light. He noted that Cas wasn't in bed, and that the smell of bacon was wafting throughout the house. Dean smiled and dragged himself out of bed, down the hall, and into the open kitchen and living room area. Cas was standing at the stove, a skillet full of bacon sizzling in front of him. When Cas turned to grab the plate from the island, he saw Dean sleepily approaching.

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Cas said, walking over to give Dean a quick kiss.

“Pretty sure I should be calling you that. You were out like a light last night. I had to carry you to bed and undress you,” Dean grinned. “Not that it wasn't enjoyable, taking your clothes off.” Cas' cheeks flushed pink and he bumped Dean with his hip.

“Dean Winchester, you are a pig,” the smaller man said, taking bacon out of the pan with a pair of tongs. Dean laughed and said, “That's me!” The mechanic crept behind his fiancé, and snuck a piece of bacon off the plate. Cas swatted at Dean's hand, but he was too late. The thief stole away to the other side of the island with his prize, and began happily munching away.

“Dean! Could you not have waited five more minutes?” Cas sighed, and emptied the pan. He turned to the refrigerator and pulled out the butter and a half-finished loaf of bread. Cas plopped the bread onto the counter, pulled off the twist tie, and popped a few slices into the toaster. He reached for the cutlery drawer, and rifled around in it until he pulled out the butter knife.

Dean smiled around his mouthful of bacon, and then went to grab plates and glasses for the two of them. “Do you want milk or juice?” He asked Cas.

“Juice,” Cas replied.

“Apple, orange, or mango?”

“Mango.” Dean pulled a face, he didn't care for mango juice much. Cas knew what Dean would do, and so he said, “It's healthy and sweet. Just like you.” Dean smiled and ducked his head down to hide his faint blush.

“Caaaass...” Dean mumbled, embarrassed by his fiancé's sweetness. “Stop doing cutesy things like that... You make me feel like I'm in a chick flick.”

Cas smiled triumphantly. “Never!” he cried in a challenging tone. Dean poured the glass of juice for Cas, then gave him a kiss before taking them to the island and setting it down in front of a stool.

“Fine,” Dean said, creeping back around to Cas' side of the island. “I guess I'll just have to... Tickle you!” Cas gasped as Dean's cold fingers started to run up and down his sides.

“Dean, stop!” Cas cried, laughing and almost dropping the bacon plate. “Dean, c'mo-” Cas let out a high-pitched laugh, his pleas cut off by it. Dean stopped soon after, and grabbed the plate off of where Cas barely managed to place it. Cas breathed heavily, still letting out a short laugh every once in a while as he calmed down.

Dean sat on a stool, pulling a plate close to him and starting to fill it with bacon. Cas grabbed his plate off the island and put the toast on it, spreading the warmed butter on it. “You want any?” Cas asked, and Dean made a face.

“No thank you,” he answered. “I can't live off of that. Not enough meat.”

“So you're just gonna eat bacon for breakfast? You need more food than that,” Cas said, sliding onto the stool next to Dean. Dean shrugged and started eating. They chatted about anything they wanted to, they were going to have a lazy day in.

“So, wanna watch a movie? I've been dying to see War Horse. I've heard it's really good,” Cas said, clearing the plates off the counter. Dean shrugged, and went over to lay on the couch. His long body did not allow him to lay on it without his head being on one arm of it and have his feet hanging off the other. He grabbed the blanket that was hanging over the back and pulled it over himself.

“Come lay with me,” Dean whined, turning onto his side so Cas could fit on the couch. Cas turned away from the sink where he was washing the dishes, and smiled. He turned off the faucet, dried his hands, and made his way to the couch. Dean pulled the blanket up so Cas could slide down under it next to him. Cas turned himself carefully, so as not to fall off, and he was facing Dean. Cas smiled again, and kissed Dean's nose. Dean smiled back, brought a hand up to cup Cas' face, and kissed him on the mouth. Cas sighed happily through his nose, and they were both smiling into the kiss. Dean brought his arm down from Cas' face and moved it to his waist. Cas tried to move closer to Dean, but the two men were both taking up all the space on the couch. They continued to kiss, and eventually Cas brought a leg over Dean's hips, effectively straddling him as Dean shifted to be laying on his back. Dean moaned as Cas ground slightly against him, nothing but the fabric of the boxers they both slept in separating them. Dean tugged at Cas' shirt, and Cas quickly tore it off, tossing it over to the side before leaning back down to continue his hungry kisses with Dean.

The doorbell rang, and Cas and Dean both made aggravated noises. Cas grabbed his shirt off the floor as he got up to answer the door and pulled it on while adjusting himself. He angrily yanked it open, glaring out at a man on the porch. The man looked bored and frustrated, and Cas glanced downward. A little girl wearing a brown vest looked up at him, smiling, and said, “Hi Mister Novak. I'm a Girl Scout and my troop is trying to raise enough money to go on a trip and so we're selling nuts. Would you like to buy some?”

Cas' anger melted away as the girl explained herself. “I didn't know you were a Girl Scout, Sadie. Of course I will. Just let me get my wallet, I'll be right back,” Cas said, patting his student on the head. Cas walked to the bedroom quickly, rifling through the pile of dirty clothes from the night before for his jeans. He took out his wallet, pulled them on, and hurried back to the door. Dean had gotten up from the couch and skulked to the bedroom, as Cas was going the opposite direction. Cas smiled in passing, before ordering two tins of peanuts and one of cashews. Sadie thanked him with a gap-toothed smile and waved as she and her father went down the walkway. Cas smiled again after her, before carefully shutting the door and going back to the bedroom.

“Dean? You okay, honey?” Cas asked, seeing Dean laying face-down on the bed, arms curled around the pillow under his head. Dean grunted, the sound muffled by the pillow. Cas sat down on his side of the bed crosslegged and began rubbing Dean's back with one hand. Dean turned his head to the side to face Cas and looked up at him expectantly.

“How come every time we're about to have sex lately we get interrupted?” Dean asked, his voice still slightly muffled from the pillow.

Cas nodded knowingly and said, “Well, today it was because one of my students was soliciting for the Girl Scouts. Yesterday it was because you started tickling me. Last week it was because you had a bad reaction to the food at the new steakhouse. The time before that was because Sam called to tell you his wife oh, I dunno, had a freaking _baby_.” Dean made a noise somewhere between a groan and a sigh, and Cas stopped rubbing his back. Cas laid down next to Dean, laying his face against his own pillow to look at his fiancé. “We could try again now, if you wanted,” Cas suggested.

Dean sighed forlornly and replied, “No, I'm not really in the mood anymore. Why don't we just watch a movie or something?” Cas agreed and went to pick a DVD from the bookshelves filled with movies. Cas bent down to find one on a lower shelf, and Dean silently thanked God and Cas' parents for his good looks and fine body.

“How about... _Back To The Future_? I know it's one of your favorites. And a very memorable one for us, I believe,” Cas said, holding up the black case. “You remember the first time we watched it together?”

Dean smiled broadly. “If you're saying we watched it, then you and I have very different memories of that night. As I recall, about ten minutes into the film, we had our first kiss. And then the rest of the movie was largely ignored in favor of continuing to kiss.”

Cas laughed and popped the disc into the DVD player before grabbing the remote off the dresser. He flipped on the TV, and set it so that it would play the DVD. He then made his way to the bed, jumping on it and bouncing a little before settling next to Dean.

“Y'know, we always used to “watch” this when we didn't actually want to pay attention to the movie on our dates. Remember how it used to be on laser disc? That was ridiculous, if you ask me,” Cas said, running a hand through his hair. He picked up the remote from beside him and skipped through the previews to get to the main menu. He clicked on the “play” option and snuggled next to Dean, placing his head gently on the muscular chest. They both smiled and looked towards the TV on top the dresser.

* * *

Cas had fallen back asleep some time around halfway through the movie, and so Dean had given him a kiss on the head and continued to watch it until the end. When the movie was finished, he turned off the TV and went to go take a shower. He stripped down and waited until the water was warm before hopping in and nearly falling on his ass.

The sound of the water running through the pipes was what woke Cas. The house wasn't extremely old, but it wasn't all that new either. The pipes were loud, but Dean and Cas had learned to live with it and tried to minimize the noise but showering together, which also had the added benefits of saving water, seeing each other naked very early in the morning, and some okay shower sex once or twice. Cas grunted as the water kept running, and decided that he would shower for the day as well. He slowly made his way to the bathroom, grabbing his towel off the rack and opening the partially closed door. He stepped into the steamy room quietly, Dean's singing voice filling the small room. He was singing some classic rock song, and Cas knew that every single time Dean was in the shower, he sang. And, without fail, Dean would sing his very favorite song as the last one before exiting the warm shower, stepping carefully onto the bathmat, quickly drying his hair, then wrapping himself with his towel before hissing at the cold tiles as he stepped over to the vanity to brush his teeth. Cas had memorized every single detail of Dean's shower routine, and if one step was missing or it was out of order, Cas knew immediately that something was up.

Dean had just finished whatever song he was singing before Cas came in and cleared his throat as he prepared to begin his favorite and final song of the shower. “Carry on my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more,” Dean sang, and then he screamed when Cas chimed in after him with a happy “du-chu duh-du-cha,” as he pulled open the curtain and jumped in behind Dean.

“CAS!” Dean yelled, turning quickly and sliding on the slick floor of the shower, falling forward onto Cas. They both tumbled down, Cas hitting his head against the side of the tub, Dean being mostly cushioned by Cas' body. “Cas?” Dean said, voice full of concern as he slowly got up. Cas groaned lightly and placed a hand on his head, eyes screwing shut in pain. “Son of a bitch,” Dean breathed, turning off the water and carefully maneuvering around Cas's unmoving form in the tub. “Shit. Shit shit shit shit,” Dean repeated, the mantra filling the silent bathroom as he quickly wrapped himself in a towel and tried to figure out how to help Cas. He grabbed a pile of towels and laid them out on the tile floor, keeping one folded to cushion Cas' head. Dean carefully made his way back to the tub and gently lifted Cas out, keeping as firm a grip as he could on the thin wet form.

Dean struggled with Cas' body, the normally easy to carry man suddenly seeming heavier and harder to hold. He gently placed Cas on the floor, setting Cas' ass on the towel first, laying his legs out straight, then bringing the arm supporting the upper body down slowly before laying the soaked head on the pile of folded towels. Dean's towel had fallen off during this process, and when Cas was settled he covered him with the slightly damp towel as well as a dry one to keep him warm. Dean ran to his nighttable, grabbed his phone, and frantically hit the 2 button for Sam on his speed dial and paced around the room, running a hand through his hair every now and again while peeking in at Cas in the bathroom while it rang. Sam picked up after several rings, and Dean could hear Mary crying and Jess singing softly in the background.

"Yeah, Dean, what?" Sam asked, his tiredness showing through his voice.

"CasjumpedintheshowerandwefellandhehithisheadandnowhesnotwakingupSammywhatdoIdohelp," Dean spat frantically, picking up speed in his pacing.

"Woah, woah, woah, Dean. Slow down, take a breath, calm down, try again." Dean did as his brother instructed, and took another deep breath before starting again.

"I was in the shower and Cas wanted to surprise me so he got in behind me, but he startled me and I turned and slid and we both fell. I mostly fell on him, but he slipped and hit his head on the side of the tub, you know the little ridgey part where it connects to the wall like at the front and back? And then he won't open his eyes or anything so do you think that maybe Jess would know what to do because I read that when somebody has a head injury you're not supposed to move them or something like that and I just really want Cas to be better," Dean explained, still pacing, a handfull of his short hair clutched in one hand.

"Hold on a sec, Dean. Let me take Mary from her and then I'll put her on," Sam replied, walking closer to his wife and daughter, their noise getting louder. Dean heard nothing but Mary's wailing and some quieter explanations of who was on the phone and for what as Sam held it out to his wife.

"Hello, Dean? It's Jess," she said, her voice calm and collected, despite the obvious chaos going on in her house. Mary's noises faded as Sam walked away with the baby and Jess was able to hear Dean repeat what he had told Sam about Cas. Jess asked a lot of questions that required some shifting of Cas to answer and Dean's nervousness grew every time he had to. Eventually Jess told him that she would come over to look at Cas, and that Dean shouldn't worry because it was probably nothing major.

* * *

When Jess rang the doorbell half an hour later, Dean was all dressed and waiting in the living room pacing around the couch and keeping an ear out for any sign of alertness or conciousness in Cas. Dean's head snapped around to look at the door when the bell sounded and he rushed to the door, yaking it open and pulling Jess by one arm inside. He dragged her down the hall to the bedroom, pushing open the door and letting her go once she was stood in front of the bathroom. She placed a hand on the doorknob and tried to slowly push it open, but almost fell into the bathroom as Cas pulled it open swiftly, one hand clutching the back of his head and the other on the handle of the door. He lifted his head slowly to look over Jess' head, at nothing in particular. It took him a minute to realize that Jess and Dean were there.

"Oh, jeez, I'm so sorry Jess," Cas said, quickly coming to his senses and picking up one of the damp towels to hold in front of him. "I didn't know you were here and I just woke up on the floor with a killer headache. I'm really sorry."

Jess waved him off with one hand, saying, "Oh, please, Castiel. I've watched hundreds of women give birth. A naked guy in his bathroom is nothing to me." Cas smiled weakly and retreated to behind the door to tie the towel around his hips. He came out from behind the door, almost falling again, his balance questionable. Dean lept forward to try and catch him, but stopped short when Cas held onto the doorjam. Cas groaned and held his hand up to his head again.

"Castiel? Why don't you go sit on the bed and I'll check you out, okay hon? You took a pretty nasty spill, Dean tells me," Jess said, a guiding hand on Cas' upper arm. She released him to the hovering Dean and he helped Cas slowly to the bed. Cas sat down, bouncing a tiny bit as Dean sat next to him, an arm protectively around the smaller man, and Cas laid his head on Dean's shoulder.

Jess took a quick once-over of Cas, palpitating his head and he hissed when she brushed her fingers over the lump that formed since the fall. She asked Cas questions about how he felt, how he fell, how much he remembered, and he often looked to Dean for help with others. Once she was done, she smiled at the couple and happily announced, "Well, good news is you just hit your head pretty bad and you probably just got knocked out. More good news, you probably don't have a concussion, and you'll be fine if you take some Tylenol or some pain-reliever for the next few days. Bad news, your head is going to hurt like crap today and into tomorrow, and you'll have a pretty bad bump on your head for a while. But if you take the pain-reliever, like I said, you'll be feeling at least 90% by tomorrow morning."

Cas nodded without saying a word, and the worry melted right off of Dean's face to be replaced with a faint smile and a relieved look as well as a grateful smile at Jess. He stood up, hugged her tightly, and led her to the door to allow Cas to rest or get clothes on. He thanked her the entire way to the car, and hugged her again with a final "thank you so much Jess you're the best" as they reached her car. She smiled brightly at him and replied, "No problem, Deano. Just doing what I do." He made a face when she used his least favorite nickname, but only for a second. She got in the Prius and drove away, the fuel-efficient car making Dean gag internally because of his intense dislike for them.

Dean made his way back to the house, strolling on the walkway, running his hands across the hedges by the porch making sure that they didn't need to be pruned. Cas usually did the gardening and plant upkeep while he mowed the lawn and fixed the cars. He opened the door, stepped in, and swiftly shut it and locked it before hurrying to the bedroom. He walked in, and Cas was laying on the bed, curled in around himself, the towel thrown into the hamper. He shivered slightly in his sleep, and pulled his legs in tighter and his arms closer to keep his body heat as close as possible. Dean really didn't want to wake him up, but he knew that Cas needed to at least put on some boxers. Dean reached into Cas' drawer and pulled out a pair of soft cotton Hanes boxers, a pair that Cas seemed to have had forever and that he loved to wear on lazy days.

"Cas, c'mon. Just for a second, wake up to put on some underpants, okay? Then you can go right back to sleep," Dean murmered against Cas' ear, a large, warm hand spread around the curve of Cas' shoulder. The sleeping man groaned softly, and rolled over a little, eyes still closed. Dean placed the boxers on Cas' wasit. Cas groped around the general area for the underwear, and slowly sat up to put them on. Still mostly asleep, he struggled a little and Dean helped him out. Dean reached behind Cas to pull the cover a bit more, and once Cas was certain his boxers were kind of on, he fell backwards onto his pillow, and curled up again. Dean covered him with the blanket and went over to his side to lay down with Cas, to ensure that if he needed something, Dean was right there to help. Dean slid under the covers, Cas scooching closer as Dean tucked his long legs and put his strong arms around Cas, encircling him in the warmth of Dean. Cas fell back to sleep almost immediately, but Dean laid awake for a long while, gently petting Cas' hair and taking great care not to touch where it hit the tub.


	4. One More Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Samandriel's name has been shortened to Andy, to avoid any possible confusion with the younger Winchester brother.

The weeks after Cas' fall flew by in what seemed like a flash. Before they knew it, they were shopping for Cas' classroom supplies, decorating the boards and arranging everything from the syllabus to the unsharpened pencils in their boxes. Cas and Dean stayed up until 11:30 the night before open house, tying the little bags and hand writing the cards that explained what everything in the plastic bag meant. They went to bed exhausted, sleeping in their clothes, too tired to do much more than cuddle up close together and pass out. Suddenly it was mid-September, and Cas was growing more and more frantic about the wedding. What would he do about school? Should he take Dean's name or keep his for another school year? Maybe until Christmas break? What if the school board decided they didn't want this fairy of a teacher around so many maliable young minds any more? Dean carefully reminded Cas that among his co-workers, there were three homosexual teachers, one pansexual, a transitioning woman, and that he was teaching at arguably the most progressive school in the county.

Cas would calm down then, the frustrated tears swiped away quickly with a sweater sleeve or a bare hand. Dean would pull him in for a hug, cradling his head against his chest. They would make their way to the bed or couch, lay down, and cuddle closely, peeling off layers as they saw fit. Cas in nothing, Cas in boxers, Cas in a slacks and a sweater vest over his button down. Dean in soft jeans and an old T-shirt, Dean in a sweaty undershirt and his boxers, Dean wrapped up in sweapants and an oversized Stanford sweatshirt that he'd bought when Sam was accepted. They caught a weekend where they didn't have school, or work, or wedding prep, or babysitting, and they made the most of it. They went out on a date on Friday night, Dean surprising Cas with his favorite restaurant, and then they went out for ice cream at the same place they went on their first dates. They went home and put on a movie, but ignored it in favor of cuddling and gentle, sweet, soft kisses. Saturday was a day when Cas had to wonder if he'd be able to walk right by Monday, neither of them leaving the bed for anything but bathroom breaks, or to grab a quick bite to keep their energy up. Sunday was a mix of sudden rough kisses and groping and tender, loving caresses, leaving both of them aching for more of it.

And then, suddenly, they were getting their tuxedos fitted, mailing final invitations, confirming the venue for the reception. And then they were getting giddy, it was the last night before they were married and Bobby, Sam, Ash, co-owner of the shop Benny, and Dean's old friend Garth all stole Dean away from the quiet suburban house for one last night of freedom. Cas' own brothers showed up at the house; Gabriel, adopted brother Raphael, fraternal twin Balthazar, Cas' little brother Andy, his best friend since college Charlie, Jo, and his sister Anna. Jess stayed home with Ellen to take care of Mary, though she did slip a card to Jo for her to deliver to Cas during the celebration. Cas hadn't seen his siblings since his first Christmas back home from college, his widowed father kicking him to the curb after finding out his son was gay. Cas was glad that his brothers and sister were more accepting of him. His brother Michael was a bit wary of him afterwards, ever faithful to their father and the most like him, and declined the invitiation to the wedding.

Cas saw the cars pulling up, his family and friends piling out, and he threw open the door, running into the night as Gabriel broke into a huge grin. "Cassie! C'mere you loveable little shit!" Gabriel yelled, dropping the bag with tissue paper sticking out the top onto the cement of the sidewalk and throwing his arms out to side. He wrapped them tightly around his younger brother, spinning him around, Cas' feet never touching the ground despite the three inch height difference between them. They both started laughing excitedly, Gabriel was always Cas' favorite brother.

"Congratulations, Castiel," Raphael said, grasping Cas' hand in both of his as they shook hands. Cas pulled him in for a hug, thanking him and clapping him on the back. Charlie, Jo, and Anna all hugged him at the same, squealing their excitement before moving on to chat amongst themselves. Balthazar ruffled Cas' hair, chest puffed up in pride as he watched his brother move on to hug Andy, the young man all long arms and legs, looking fresh out of high school, a kid who would always look younger than he was.

"Andy, you're so big! You're almost as tall as me now! Last time I saw you was, what? When you were in middle school? Jesus, kid, you were tiny back then. And now look at you," Cas said, gushing over his brother. Andy blushed, scraping the toe of his beat up high tops on the cement, mumbling his congratulations, not used the praise and attention he was getting. He was the youngest of six, the age gap between him and the twins massive. His older siblings were all born in quick succession, Michael and Gabriel being born what some people called Irish twins, only eleven months seperating the two of them. All the paperwork for Raphael came through when Michael was four, but he and Gabriel were about the same age, Anabiel born the year Raphael and Gabriel turned five. When Anna was three, the twins were born, and for nearly ten years, Castiel was the baby of the family. And then Andy was born, the last of the Novak children only because their mother died when he was a little over a year old. The Novak patriarch never let his youngest son forget that it was all his fault his mother was dead.

"Listen here, Samandriel, you useless sack of shit," he would growl at Andy, his voice slurred and the smell of drink wafting on his breath over to him. "You know how your mom died?"

And Andy would say, "Yes, sir. A car accident." His father would grunt, and down half the bottle he was drinking from. "Damn straight it was a fucking car accident. And you know what? She'd still be alive if it weren't for you, Samandriel. You know _you_  were an accident, don't you boy?"

Andy would nod and say, "Yes, sir, I do. If I wasn't born, then Mom wouldn't have gone to the store that day for more diapers, and she wouldn't have gotten into the crash. Thank you, sir." He would give his father a weak smile before turning to go to his room.

"Don't you turn your back on me, boy! I'm not done talkin' to you yet!" would follow him as he continued on his way. Mr. Novak never had anything more to say to him, which was well enough. Andy would curl up under the thin blanket, his cramped room not allowing much more space than the thin gaps between his, Cas', Balthazar, and Anna's old beds. He would turn his face into his pillow, his older sibllings having gone out for the night, or moved out. He would sob silently, thin body shaking, warm tears wetting his pillow.

But that was past him now, their dad had died five years ago and Gabriel took Andy in. None of the Novak children had ever really liked their father, he was a drunk and could lose control if he got too angry. Michael and Raphael were the most loyal, Michael wanting to stay in a good standing with his father and Raphael tolerating him because his adoption led to a better life than what he would have had. They would all get called by their full first names, his father naming them after angels of the Bible, his fanaticism overtaking the desire of not having to scream out the 21 syllables of his seven children's names. They all wordlessly agreed to never use full names with each other away from their father or during formal events with him, mainly fueled by their desire to rebel. Balthazar's name didn't shorten well, so they just called him "B."

Cas led his party to the house, turning around to walk backwards, all of them chatting over the others. Once they were all in the house, Andy shutting the door carefuly behind him, Cas' 100-watt smile brightening the room, and everyone grinning back. Balthazar hefted the packages of beer he was balanching on his shoulders onto the island, the glass clinking and breaking the happy silence.

"Oh, right, yes, alcohol," Cas said, turning in his twin's direction. "B, I've got your favorites in the fridge in the garage. I'll run out and grab them, you guys play nice now," Cas joked. Charlie stretched out on the couch, and called after him, "Maybe. I can't stand that Castiel Novak, though, and you know it."

Cas rolled his eyes at her, jumping down the steps into the garage. He reached out and pulled open the heavy refrigerator door, the single bulb casting light onto his face. He smiled as he leaned in to grab the six-pack of Balthazar's favorite drink, and grew giddier when he remembered that he was getting married tomorrow.

* * *

The Novak siblings and others drank and chatted and ate and laughed until half past two. Jo glanced at the clock, herding the large family out the door as she kept repeating that they'd see each other tomorrow, don't worry, Cas'll be fine for a night, it's late, c'mon let's go.

Cas waved out at his family until the last set of taillights slowly disappeared around the corner, and he went back into the now startlingly empty house. His head was buzzing with all that he had drunk, and he felt happier than he had in a long while. His family was going to see him married to the love of his life, and he would be starting a new life with Dean as a legally married couple.

Cas walked past the trashed living room in a daze, and he only half realized that he was getting ready for bed. He curled up in bed, eyes closing gently, a smile stuck on his face as he slept.

Dean came home at 3:45 AM, stumbling through the door, calling out his goodbyes loudly before shutting it behind him. He made his way to the room, noticing Cas was asleep and trying to be as quiet as possible. He slowly stripped off his clothes, laying them down next to the hamper before slipping under the cover. He pulled Cas' sleeping body close to his chest, a protective arm curled around the pale stomach. Cas sighed in his sleep, only faintly aware that Dean's naturally warm body was now next to him.

"Love you, Cas," Dean mumbled sleepiy, smiling into Cas' neck, the light stubble tickling him in his sleep. He shifted in his sleep, subconsciously trying to get away from the irritating facial hair. The two fell asleep, their last night as just Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak, soon to be Mr. and Mr. Dean Winchester, married in Winnipeg, Canada.

 


	5. O, Canada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long! I've been wrapped up in real world stuff, but here you go.

Dean woke up at the shrill noise of the alarm he didn't remember setting. Cas stirred in his arms, slow to wake up, as always. Dean glanced over Cas' fluffy hair at the bright green numbers on his old clock. 6:45. "Too early," Dean mumbled into Cas' neck, pouting as his other half pulled away to swat groggily at the alarm. Cas eventually shut it off, and fell back as he turned to nuzzle the space around Dean's collarbone. He took in a deep breath, filling his lungs with the scent of Dean: leather and whiskey and the special shampoo he used but never told anyone about, and something that was undeniably, indescribably  _Dean._ Cas had never figured out what it was, not in the eight years they had been together. Dean ran a hand up the back of Cas' head, threading his fingers through the downy hair. He brought Cas' hand that had been laying on his ribs up to his mouth, kissing each knuckle individually, turning to kiss the now open palm, rotating it once more to kiss every last square inch of the back of the tanned hand. 

Cas giggled, feeling ten years younger, like he was back in college and he didn't have a care in the world. A thought flashed in Cas' mind, and suddenly he sat up, gasping. Dean sat up as well, looking concerned. "Cas? What's wrong?" Cas' head turned slowly to him, and he broke out in the widest, most amazing, beautiful and brilliant grin Dean had ever seen. Dean, in spite of himself and his slight feeling of worry, smiled back. "We're getting married today, Dean!" Cas almost squealed in happiness, a sound that seemed silly coming from a man with as deep a voice as his. Dean thought it was adorable, and he always felt a sudden rush of joy whenever he heard it.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, rocking back and forth on the bed with happiness. They were both laughing, Dean's low chuckle a contrast to Cas' bubbly, full-bodied laugh. Cas pulled away from Dean, looking deep into the forest green orbs that lay between almost feminine eyelashes, before taking the hand not clasped in Dean's and laying it on the side of Dean's face. He ran a gentle thumb over a square, ruggedly perfect cheekbone, and watched the delicate eyelids flutter closed before pulling Dean in for a kiss, both smiling broadly and only allowing for a quick brush of the lips. Cas closed his eyes as well, reveling in the bliss of just being with Dean. He then gasped, glancing at the clock.

"Crap! 6:50!" Cas tumbled out of bed, the sheets trying to wrap around his legs as he kicked them off. "We're supposed to meet everyone at 7:30 at Bobby's to head out! Dean, we haven't even packed!" Cas started freaking out, his breathing sped up by panic, frantically pulling his and Dean's tuxes out of the closet and tossing them lightly on the bed, the dry cleaner's bags crinkling against each other. He reached up to tug John's old duffel from his Marine days that Dean had kept from the top shelf. He lifted himself on tiptoe, willing his body to grow a little more. His fingers finally closed around a strap, and he pulled it down, one hand below where it slipped off the shelf just in case it had anything in it. Dean walked over and carefully removed the bag from Cas' slightly shaking hands, setting it gently on the floor next to them. Dean grasped Cas' shoulders in his warm, calming hands, and Cas took a deep breath when his eyes met Dean's meaningful stare.

"Let me do this, Cas, you just go get ready. Okay?" Dean's eyes flickered around the face he loved, the deep blue eyes looking tired, nervous, alluring, and innocent all at once. Dean smiled reassuringly at Cas, and he returned a weak smile. Dean ran a hand down Cas' cheek, planting a kiss on his head as Cas bowed it to rest his forehead on Dean's shoulder. Cas eventually pulled away, glancing at the clock quickly, but turning to go to the bathroom instead of rushing Dean along. Dean swatted at Cas' butt, telling him playfully, "Go," when Cas turned to shoot him a look. Dean stood in front of the closet for a moment, deciding on what to pull out. He chose two pairs of slacks, one for each of them, a few pairs of jeans, two button downs, and several T-shirts. He heard the shower start up, and spared the alarm clock a glance. He decided to join Cas, but not by jumping in and scaring the hell out of him. He walked over to the bathroom, nudged the door open, and started stripping. When he was done, he called out, "Cas? I'm gonna hop in the shower, too, okay?"

Castiel turned his head slightly towards Dean's voice before giving a noncommital "Uh-huh." He smiled at Dean from under the showerhead as he heard the curtain rustle open and shut. Dean wrapped his drier arms around Cas' waist, touching his forehead and nose to Cas', squinting at the spray. Cas turned to wet his hair again so he could wash it, but Dean stopped him by popping open the shampoo container. "What are you-" Cas tried to ask, getting cut off by a quick kiss. Dean poured shampoo into his cupped palm, rubbing both hands together to spread it evenly. He carefully tugged Cas out from under the water to trade places with him, and began working on his hair. He made sure to get to the scalp, gentle fingers running through dark strands quickly turning white and soapy. Cas groaned in spite of himself when Dean leaned in closer to get the front of his hair, and Dean smirked wickedly behind Cas. Dean began rubbing against Cas "accidentally" when he had to get the sides, turning slightly against the body in front of him to let Cas feel him.

Cas knew what Dean was doing, and decided that two could play that game. He began to let out little moans and whimpers when Dean would rub his fingers over a particularly sensitive spot on his head. He pushed back onto Dean when he could feel his erection, and he turned his head to give Dean a smug smile. "Shower time only, Dean. We have the rest of our lives for sex." Dean whined as Cas forced his way under the spray of water, quickly rinsing his hair and sticking his tongue out at Dean as he soaped up. Dean watched hungrily as Cas moved his hands in languid strokes with the lathered bar of soap, white suds quickly being rinsed off by the water. Cas smirked inwardly, noting happily and with a sick sense of pride that Dean's tongue kept darting out to lick his lips. Cas ran his hands through his hair one last time, leaning his head back slowly, baring the pale column of his throat for Dean to see, his eyes closed and a wide smile plastered on his face. Dean made a low noise that could have been a groan or a sob, Cas didn't know which, but was happy with either. Dean pouted as Cas switched places with him yet again, slipping out of the shower and towelling his hair off with a small towel. He wrapped a softer one around his hips, risking a glance at the clock. 7:15.

"Dean, hurry up! Quarter after seven!" Cas' voice was slightly harried, and he quickly put toothpaste on his toothbrush, only pausing in the cleansing to pull out his razor and to toss the now showered Dean a fresh towel. It hit Dean in the face, and he sneered quickly at Cas before drying off. He tiptoed over the cold tiles and bumped Cas with his towel-encased hip playfully as he took his place next to him at the vanity. Cas bent down to rinse his toothbrush and catch water in the cup of his hands, rinsing his mouth one last time. He glanced up, and saw Dean's smile in the mirror. He returned it before standing up and planting a quick kiss to the lightly stubbled cheek and grabbing his razor off the sink. He ran the warm water, quickly wetting his stubble, and using the hand towel that hung on the ring to dry it lightly. He shifted over from Dean a few steps, not wanting to get in his way before lifting his chin and finding the grain of his whiskers. He shaved with an easy rhythm that came with years of practice. He pulled his skin taut, wanting to look his absolute very best for today. Dean rolled his eyes at Cas' careful grooming regimine and padded out of the bathroom to pull on his jeans and an old AC/DC T-shirt, his travel clothes. He tossed a T-shirt from Cas' college days on the bed, one with Che looking proud and noble, and some jeans that were stained with paint and lightened with age and sunshine as well as boxers. Cas finished shaving, rinsed his razor, and dried his face again before patting on a bit of aftershave. His teeth grazed his tongue at the slight sting of the liquid on the closely shaven skin. He took one last look in the mirror, flicking off the lights and shutting the door to the bathroom as he walked out.

"Oh, Dean, this old thing again? I thought you were better than that," Cas moaned, catching sight of the shirt Dean had picked for him. Dean shrugged wordlessly as he pulled on his leather jacket, another one of John's old things. He grabbed his keys and wallet, kissing Cas quickly on the cheek as he wound around the room, collecting bags and suits, grabbing a pair of socks out of his drawer on the way out. Cas sighed deeply, pulling the shirt on over slightly damp hair, tugging on boxers and jeans, nearly stumbling as he got his socks and the two pairs of dress shoes needed for later today. He cast one last glance around the room, snagging his keyring and wallet as well as both of their passports off of the dresser where he'd put them a couple days ago. He opened Dean's and smiled, Dean's picture had been taken when they'd first started dating and Cas insisted that he get one. He looked so young, his eyes bright and his favorite "Blue Steel" face made at Cas for fun, not realizing that the bored woman operating the camera would only take one picture. Cas thought that they should renew them soon, then shrugged as he walked out of the bedroom, pocketing his keys and wallet before shutting the door. He grabbed his shoes from by the doorway, nudged apart by the other pairs that had been slipped off the night before. He armed the alarm, before exiting the house and locking the door behind him, passports stuck under one arm and shoes dangling off two fingers of the hand not occupied locking up. He smiled to himself.

* * *

It was four in the afternoon, in a Winnipeg KOA, with Benny as the officiant. Cas and Dean stood in front of him, smiling constantly and nervously at each other. Benny grinned at Dean, before opening his binder and clearing his throat. He smiled out at the crowd of finely dressed people, Dean's family behind Cas and Cas' family behind Dean. Garth had already come up beforehand to give out his congratulatory hugs, looking gangly and awkard in his suit as he turned back to face the front as he settled in next to Charlie. Sam stood next to Dean, his best man, and he grinned at his brother as Dean looked over at him. Gabe stood next to Cas, ruffling his hair as Cas flushed.

"Friends, family, loved ones," Benny began, Southern accent thick and welcoming. "We are gathered here today to make sure that these two don't ever have to deal with across-the-room stares that make everyone uncomfortable ever again." Everyone laughed. "Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak are the single most thick couple I have ever known. Dean, brother, I've known you for a long time. You helped me out when times got rough, and I thank you deeply for that. Much obliged. Cas, man, I've only known you for a few years, but hell if you didn't make a lasting impression. You, my friend, were the one who showed Dean the way to true happiness and we all thank you mightily for it. How long it is you've been clean, Dean?"

Dean grinned at Benny, and said, "Eight years exactly, brother. And I owe it all to this man right here," He placed a hand on Cas' face, staring into the glacial blue eyes. "Castiel, angel, I love you more than anything. I'll love you until the end of time, and so much longer after that." Dean smiled deeply at Cas, and rubbed a tumb on the plane of Cas' cheekbone. "If your car hadn't broken down when it did, who knows where I might be right now. Where you might be. There's not a day goes by that I don't thank whoever's out there listening for your crap car." Cas ducked his head, blushing deeply, and Dean hooked a finger under his chin. He gently pulled Cas' head up, a steady thumb grasping his chin. He locked eyes with Cas again, and saw that they were shining. "Castiel Novak, I'll always be yours, and nobody else's. No matter what, Cas, I'll love you more than you will ever know. More than I ever thought was possible." Dean grinned as Cas' blush deepened, and the corners of his blue eyes crinkled with a smile. "Maybe even more than pie," Dean joked, and laughs were heard faintly, Dean and Castiel ignoring everyone who wasn't his not-yet-husband or the officiant.

Castiel fought the urge to lower his head, and instead gently shook off Dean's hand. "Dean, you are the single most precious thing to me in the entire universe. What happened with my father and Michael doesn't matter, and it's never mattered, because I've always had you. And so long as I have you as my one constant, I'll be at my absolute happiest. Ever since the moment I laid eyes on you, Dean, I knew that I loved you. Maybe not here," Cas pointed a finger at his temple. "But always here." Castiel picked up the hand that was at Dean's side, and placed it over his heart, covering it with both of his. Dean's cheeks were ruddy in a second, the hot flush prickling on his neck."And I know, in both my head and heart, that when I'm old and lying on my deathbed, the ring that Sam's hiding from us on my hand, that I'll have loved you for as long as humanly possible." He watched as Dean visibly bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling any wider, and he let their hands drop slowly. "Dean Winchester, it should be a commonly known fact that the only thing that I love you more than is nothing. Because, I mean really, how could I resist somebody as caring and loving as you?" Dean grinned again, a bright white smile plastered on his face.

Gabe was watching the ceremony with the proud air of a big brother. He shoved a hand into his pocket, touching the silver ring that was burning a hole in it. He allowed the tip of his index finger to circle the band, and waited for the signal from Cas. He saw the subtle hand motion, and Gabe gave Benny a pointed glance before taking a half-step forward. Benny caught his eye and nodded faintly. The officiant grinned broadly, all teeth, and cleared his throat with a gentle, "Ahem." Dean and Cas turned sharply to look at Benny, who smiled wider. "While this is truly precious, it's time for the ring exchange. If the brothers will present the rings?" Sam took one long step forward as Dean and Cas turned to face their brothers.

Sam pulled the ring out of his pocket, and was a little surprised when Dean slung an arm carelessly around his shoulder, the crook of his elbow squeezing lightly at the back of his neck as Dean tightened the quasi-hug. Dean turned to whisper in his brother's ear, "Thanks, Sammy. Means a lot to me, man." Sam grinned and replied, "'S no problem. I love you, Dean, and I'm proud of you." They didn't say it often, but the Winchester boys' love for one another ran deep in their bones. So deep that, even though they've said it maybe five times directly in their lives, they both knew that what they did was only out of love. "Love you too, Sammy," Dean rumbled, closing his eyes tight and hugging Sam closer.

Gabe and Cas had a similar exchange. Gabe had the ring hooked on his little finger, and it let it spin off of it into his little brother's palm. He closed Cas' fingers around it, forming a fist, and covered it with an open hand of his own. "'M proud of you, Cassie. Love you." Cas sniffed lightly, pulling his older brother in for a hug, his hand still fisted around the ring, and when they pulled apart Cas whispered, "Love you too, Gabe," while swiping quickly at his eyes. Dean and Cas turned back to face each other, angled slightly at Benny, awaiting his direction.

"This ring, my friends, is a symbol of your marriage. It is a circle without beginning or end and is a symbol of wholeness, perfection, peace, and unity." Benny was balancing his binder on one hand, the other fingering the Swiss Army knife in his pocket. He turned it around in the pocket as a nervous habit, and watched as Dean lifted Castiel's hand up. The ring was poised at the tip of his finger, and Benny decided to get on with it. Glancing at his binder, he continued, "Place the ring on Castiel's finger, and keep it in place. Now, Dean, repeat after me: Castiel, I give you this ring."

Dean swallowed hard around the lump that threatened to rise in his throat. "Castiel, I give you this ring."

"As a pledge of my love."

"As a pledge of my love."

"And a symbol of our unity."

"And a symbol of our unity." Benny nodded at Dean, and he released the two-fingered grip he had on the silver band, watching Cas' eyes dart down to the ring. He squeezed Cas' hand quickly before dropping his own to his side.

"And now, Castiel. If you would do the same and repeat after me?" Benny paused as Cas gripped Dean's hand tightly, holding the ring with slightly shaking fingers. Cas nodded slowly, staring into Dean's eyes. "Dean, I give you this ring."

Cas' voice was its usual solemn tone, but the love was evident anyway. "Dean, I give you this ring."

"As a pledge of my love."

"As a pledge of my love."

"And a symbol of our unity."

"And a symbol of our unity." Cas let out a short relieved sigh, and stared at Dean's face, seeing a brightness in the forest green orbs that was rarely there.  _"Dean's tearing up,"_ Cas' thoughts helpfully supplied. This, in turn, made Cas tear up again, filled to the brim with happiness.

"And now that the rings have been exchanged, and your solemn vows made, I congratulate you two," Benny said, glancing out at the crowd. All the women were crying, Jess balancing a sleeping Mary in one arm while wiping at her tears with another. Bobby and Raphael were both trying to hold back tears, and he saw Andy with Balthazar's hand on his shoulder, camera bag slung across his chest for after the ceremony. "And now, as two large families have become one huge-ass family, I send you lovebirds off as newly married husbands!" Dean and Cas grinned at each other quickly, before Dean grabbed at Cas' hand, entwining their fingers and pulling him close. Cas brought his free hand up around the back of Dean's neck, and Dean's other hand planted itself on Cas' lower back. They kissed deeply, breaking away with maniac grins before turning to face their families.

Everyone was cheering for them, and Dean smiled even wider at Cas before pulling him along behind him through the thin aisle left between the family. They ran and laughed all the way to the semi-circle of cars, and then caught their breath as they approached Baby. Cas had let go of Dean's hand a while ago, and now he stood a few paces ahead of his husband. Cas' laughed at that thought, and turned around to face Dean. He walked backwards until he bumped into the hood of the car, and Dean was there in an instant. Cas laughed again, and realized they hadn't said a word since the ceremony, but he didn't mind. He jumped at Dean, strong arms circling around his back and his ass, and he wrapped his long legs around Dean's waist. Cas bent his head to kiss Dean, and then Dean began spinning them slowly around until they reached the trunk of his car.

Dean set Cas gently on the trunk, taking a small step forward to be settled in between his legs, and placed his hands on either side of Cas' hips as he leaned forward to kiss him. They kissed for a long while, too lost in each other to notice the sounds of a camera's shutter clicking. Eventually, Dean pulled away, and he slowly become concious of the sound. He turned his head sharply, spotting a kneeling Balthazar grinning behind his camera. They had completely forgotten that Balthazar would be taking pictures for them, free of charge. Dean quickly took a small step back, and Cas turned to look where Dean's eyes were locked. He grinned at his twin and started swinging his legs a little.

"By all means, don't stop because of me," Balthazar said, false accent still present, a testament to how far he'd tried to distance himself from his father. "Really, you two. It's adorable."

"How long've you been there anyways, B?" Cas asked, head cocked to the side like a puppy with a crooked grin on his face. B shrugged shortly, replying, "Long enough. Congrats, by the way." Dean nodded his thanks, blush mostly faded, and began tugging at his tie. "Right, so, shall we carry on? Dean, I want you to stand here, and Cas... here," Balthazar started tugging them in the directions he wanted, the tip of his tongue sticking out in concentration. Dean let out a breathy snort as he saw it, and thought to himself,  _"Must be a family trait."_ It was an expression he had seen Cas make a thousand times before, sitting at the table doing taxes, grading papers, carefully sketching in the study.

Everybody came by a little later, and Balthazar saw this as the perfect opportunity to get group pictures. He took some with them standing with their respective families, their new in-laws, the officiant, just them and the best men, with the women of the family, and then with the men. For all the non-officiant necessary pictures, he asked Benny to take them, and tried to put a lid on the anxiety that sprung up seeing somebody else holding his camera. When everyone else left, Balthazar got back to work taking a few more pictures of the newlyweds.

"No, no, Dean. Put your hand on Cas' back, lower, lower, good. Excellent. Now smile at each other..." Balthazar instructed before snapping several pictures and happily announcing, "Done! Let's get this show on the road!" Dean quickly kissed Cas on the top of the head before pulling his keys out of his pocket and unlocking the car. He and Cas claimed the front seat while Balthazar pushed his bag in first before him in the back. Dean carefully pulled out of the KOA and started driving the little over an hour it would take to get to the reception hall at the Regent Park Banquet Centre.

"Why is everything so far away in Canada?" Dean griped, as B just shrugged, and Cas patted his arm.

* * *

They showed up at the reception hall a half hour late because of traffic, and Balthazar jogged ahead of them to get pictures of the venue. Everybody stood as Dean and Cas strolled into the room, arm in arm, and Ash jokingly played the bridal march from his position at the soundboard. Dean rolled his green eyes at him, and shot him a quick thumbs up at the neat way that Ash had styled his mullet for the wedding.

Cas squeezed Dean's arm with the hand that held it, and he smiled up at his new husband. Dean turned his head slightly towards Cas, and smiled back brilliantly. The flashes of a half dozen cameras were going off, and the bright lights left Cas and Dean temporarily blinded as they made their way to the special table just for them. It was set with a simple white tablecloth, and it matched the other few tables that they had. There were fifteen guests, aside from the newlyweds, and Ash would probably leave his booth for food and drink. Cas had carefully planned seating arrangements, and so they had only four tables; Three for the guests with five people at each table (a highchair turned upside down for Mary's carrier taking up one spot), and one for the newest Winchester and his husband.

Garth, Charlie, Benny, Jo, and Ash's place setting were at one table; Sam, Jess, Mary, Gabe, and Balthazar at the one closest to Dean and Cas for optimum picture-taking; Andy, Raphael, Ellen, Bobby, and Anna at another. They all took their seats as Dean and Cas sat down, but Bobby remained standing. He picked up his flute of champagne and delicately clinked a fork against it. All heads turned immediately to Bobby. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and cleared his throat loudly before setting the fork down on the table.

"I'm not so good at giving speeches, but I just wanted to say that I'm real happy for you, Dean," Bobby said, his voice gruff, yet loving. He pulled at his tie, not used to the fancy clothes. "We all are. And we all want and wish the best for you two idjits." Bobby raised his glass a little higher, and everyone lifted theirs as well. "To Dean and Cas," the old mechanic grunted, the phrase echoing in his ears as it was repeated. Bobby sat down swiftly, feeling the heat of embarrassment that always arose in his cheeks after speaking publicly. Everyone settled in for food, drink, conversation, and celebration.

The rest of the reception went off without a hitch, and by the time Dean and Cas managed to get back to the hotel they were staying at for the night, it was only around nine-thirty. Cas had barely stepped through the door before Dean was forcing it closed by pushing Cas' back flush against it to kiss him roughly. Dean pulled at Cas' tie, fumbling with the buttons on the shirt, trying his hardest to remove both of their clothing by himself.

"Dean," Cas managed to breathe, the word muffled by his husband's lips. Cas brought his hands up to Dean's shoulders, pushing him back slightly. "Dean, let me help." Cas stepped out of his shoes, pulling off his tie, and taking off his socks in a matter of seconds. Dean was torn between watching Cas, and taking off his same articles to ease the process. Dean chose the latter, throwing his clothes carelessly aside in favor of grabbing two handfulls of Cas' ass, nudging a knee in between his thighs. Cas moaned into the rough kiss Dean initiated, his legs circling around Dean's waist so that his calves were taut against Dean's rear. Dean's hands squeezed lightly, and Cas canted his hips forward, trying to get any friction at all.

"Mmm, bed now," Cas said around Dean's lips, getting a small nip on his bottom one as a reply. He gasped shortly, the tip of his tongue darting out to graze the little bite. Dean began walking backwards towards the bed, mindful of the bags they had tossed unceremoniously by the closet. Dean turned around so he was walking forward, and dropped Cas on the bed quickly before lunging in between his legs and not letting the slight increase in Cas' breathing pass him by. Dean wasted no time in unbuttoning Cas' shirt even more, as greedy hands reached up to do the same to his. He leaned down to kiss Cas, pushing his shoulders back to allow his dress shirt to slide off his arms. Dean continued the kiss with Cas as he lifted him slightly off the bed, tugging at his shirt to discard it.

Cas grinned against Dean's lips and sat up a bit, tossing his shirt to the side with reckless abandon. He reached for Dean's belt buckle with a sudden needy look on his face as the green-eyed man broke their kiss. Dean pulled at Cas' belt and swiflt unbuckled his, tossing them over the side of the bed. Cas jumped up immediately at the chance to get Dean undressed, and fumbled with the button and zip for half a second before getting them. They were both trying to work around the other's frantic hands, making it even harder for them.

They eventually managed to get down to their underwear, Cas wrapping heated arms around Dean's back, bringing him closer. Dean stared at Cas, eyes an even darker blue, cheeks flushed pink, lips red and swollen, hair sticking in all directions from his fingers running through it. He knew he looked no better, but that was A-O.K.with him. "You ready for this... husband?" Dean asked, a smile tugging at his lips at the last word. Cas grinned and nodded eagerly, hair getting more mussed as it rubbed against the bed. "Good," Dean mumbled, dropping his head to place gentle kisses on his new husband's neck.


End file.
